


Spaghetti And How to Mourn the Death of Your Boyfriend - A SuperFamily/Spideypool One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: Wade and the rest of Peter's family are trying to cope with Peter's death.





	Spaghetti And How to Mourn the Death of Your Boyfriend - A SuperFamily/Spideypool One Shot

“Hey, guys,” Wade said as he stepped out of the elevator and into the lounge of Stark Tower.   
Paige was lying across her father’s lap on her back, watching whatever was quietly playing on the television in the room. The Rogers-Starks didn’t watch much TV anymore.   
Steve was in the kitchen cooking the family dinner, Peter’s favorite to be exact. He loved his Pop’s spaghetti. Too bad he wasn’t around anymore to enjoy it.   
Ever since Peter had died, things weren’t the same. They were never going to be the same. Wade could no longer smell Peter’s scent on his clothes. He undressed for no one but the shower now. The house was quieter. Peter’s room was cold and lifeless. Sometimes Wade would stay the night in the tower and sleep in Peter’s bed. Memories of the love they had made and the times they had shared would flourish the room at night, causing Wade to break down and cry until he wore himself out. The sheets, once wrapped around Peter’s soft flesh, were now a place for Wade to shed tears.   
He had never really cried over anyone in his life before. He never had a reason to. Wade had always been the loner kid, had to fight for himself, fend for himself. Once he met Peter, that all changed. Someone had accepted him and loved him for who he was, scars and all. He fought for the boy he loved. He fought beside the boy he loved. To have the one thing he loved in his life taken away from him was something Wade was not equipped to handle. Wade knew he was going to have to live without Peter at some point, being that he had the healing ability. The mercenary just wanted maybe 80 mores years with him.   
“Hey, Wade,” Steve replied as he finished fixing everyone a bowl of spaghetti. “Just in time for dinner.”   
Steve looked drained of all his energy. It had been months since Peter’s passing, but the Captain was still struggling with the loss of his son. Everyone was still mourning. Steve just looked more tired, more than ever.   
He helped Steve set the table, setting a place for Peter, even though he wouldn’t be attending. They always set his place.   
“Guys, it’s time for dinner,” the blonde called from the kitchen.   
Tony and Paige got up from the cold couch and walked into the kitchen where the other two were waiting. Tony shook Wade’s hand before sitting down in his place, and Paige took a long hug. Mr. Stark already looked tired all the time from working in his lab, so he didn’t look that way unusually. He just looked defeated.   
Paige was the worst of them all. At only 16 years old, she sported dark tired eyes and sadness. At any moment, Paige looked like she could break down on her knees and cry. Losing her brother was the hardest thing she had ever had to live through. There was so much left unsaid in Paige’s eyes.   
“I never got to tell him I loved him,” the small girl had finally told her fathers a few days after his passing.   
They reminded her, “Peter knew you loved him. You’re his baby sister. You were his world, little girl.”   
Wade held onto her for a few minutes and kissed the top of her head before letting her sit down. The mercenary promised Paige that he would always be around for her. He’d never try to take the place of Peter, but he’d always make an effort to be a brother figure.   
Wade sat down next, Steve following behind him. They sat in silence as they ate their spaghetti.

Maybe they weren’t so normal, but without Peter, nothing would ever be normal.


End file.
